


Ladies Night at the Movies

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Ladies Night [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dominance, F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Hailee Steinfeld and Bailee Madison were going to the movies for one of there ladies nights. But will Hailee like what is about to happen to her both during and after the movie?This is a fictional story I don't know either girl.This story was requested by Patrick.





	Ladies Night at the Movies

Hailee Steinfeld and Bailee Madison had just bought popcorn at the concession stand at a movie theater that they were going to go see a movie at. They had picked this for Sophie who couldn’t make it to this ladies night. But considering that it was Hailee’s night Bailee listened to everything that Sophie had wanted to do and she even put her own spin on it.

Like this right now was Bailee’s idea. Hailee was wearing something that Sophie didn’t even know that she had bought. Remote control vibrating panties. But per Sophie’s request, they had extended this ladies night throughout the weekend to make sure that Hailee gets the punishment that she deserves as Sophie said when she asked for that. Sophie had really loved what they had done to her and she wanted Hailee to have the same pleasure this weekend.

“You know the rules right?” Bailee asked Hailee with a smile. “Yes,” Hailee said with a smile she couldn’t wait for the lights to go down. “No talking. No moaning. And no groaning. Or else it gets worse for you this weekend.” Bailee said with a smile. “I know. I know.” Hailee said with a smile as the lights went down.

Bailee then started to play with the remote. Hailee took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the panties that she was wearing start to work. But just as she was starting to get into it Bailee turned them off. Hailee looked at her. This was not the plan. She was told that she was supposed to keep quiet as she was continuously pleasured by her panties. Cumming as many times as Bailee wanted. But now she was coming doing not going off.

Bailee smiled and then turned it up again. Hailee took another sharp intake of breath as she felt the panties start to vibrate her pussy in all the right places. And again as she felt like she was about to cum Bailee turned the panties off again. She turned to look at Bailee. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to cum at least once while she watches this damn movie.

“No talking,” Bailee said with a smile as she turned the panties on again. Hailee took another sharp breath again as she felt the panties working again. She let out a squeak of frustration when she felt for the third time Bailee turned of the panties. “Have you ever heard of edging my sweet Hailee?” Bailee asked with a smile.

That was when she knew what Bailee had planned all along for this movie. She would turn on the panties and then turn them off just as she was about to cum. It was orgasm controlling torture. And she growing to love it. As she felt the panties turn on again. Throughout the movie, the panties turned on and off. But as the movie was coming to a close. “Do you want to cum sweetie?” Bailee asked as she turned the panties on again.

Hailee shook her head yes as she felt the panties start to work there magic on her again. “Then I am going to leave them on right now. But you are not to cum until the very last name scrolls up.” Bailee said looking at her. This was even worse then it coming and going. As she felt the panties worked on her but she had to fight it. But could she? She didn’t know but as she watched the names scroll up she was sooo close.

“Damn it,” Hailee said as she came soaking the panties before the last name scrolled up. She was breathing heavily when she turned to look a Bailee how looked both pleased with herself for breaking Hailee during this little dominance session but also a little disappointed that Hailee could break so easily.

“You know what this means?” Bailee asked her with a smirk. “I need to be punished,” Hailee said looking at her as she got up when the lights came back on. “Yes, you do. But I don’t think that I should wait until we get back to your place,” she said as Hailee got up trying to hide the wet spot in her pants from when she came during the credits. She did this in case anyone was looking too closely at her.

They reached the car which Bailee insisted that they park in a spot of the parking lot where no one ever came. She opened the back of the jeep to reveal why she had removed the back seats. She had turned this jeep into her roving sex dungeon. Hailee had already been wet from the movie but she was even more so now.

“Get in,” Bailee said with a smile. Hailee quickly got in and so did Bailee. That was when she noticed that Bailee had also tinted all the back windows so that no one could look in. “Strip,” she said. Hailee quickly stripped pealing away the soaked panties and pants. She was both excited to see what she had in store for her but she also fearful of what she was going to do.

Bailee then put Hailee into position and found the straps that she had put in and strap Hailee in place so that Hailee was on her knees facing out the front window with her arms hooked into straps on either side of the car. “You not only spoke when I told you not to but you also made a squeaking noise in protest in there so I think you need this,” Bailee said as she found the ball gag that she had placed in the car and put into Hailee’s mouth.

“Now what other toys should I use?” she asked herself more then Hailee. She found the same vibrating butt plug that they had used on Sophie and after sucking on it for a moment she rammed it into Hailee’s ass fast and hard. Hailee moaned as she felt that. But then Baille turned it on full blast. And Hailee started to moan lightly.

“I’m not done yet girl,” Bailee said with a smile as she found a vibrator that she had there too. She sucked on it for a moment as she started to hear muffled moans from Hailee. Hailee had already been stimulated by the panties all night long and she was close to cumming again already. Then Bailee forcefully shoved the vibrator deep into her pussy already on. Hailee came again squirting all over the floor of the jeep.

“Now I am going to drive us back to your place so we can do everything that Sophie want us to do,” Bailee said with a smile. Hailee looked at her with shock and surprise. “Oh, I didn’t tell you. All of this was MY idea, not hers. So we need to start her ideas when we get back to the house.

“And I think I’m going to take the long way back to your house,” Bailee said with a smile as she climbed around Hailee who was lost in the passion and lust as she felt another orgasm coming. She started to moan through the ball gag as she saw the jeep start to move, heading for her house.


End file.
